


Bath Time

by Verza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Begging, Bubble Bath, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun sexy bath times, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verza/pseuds/Verza
Summary: Seteth walks in on Byleth taking a bath after a long day. She encourages him to join her.Spoilers for post game and Blue Lions completion.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for post game and Blue Lions completion!  
*Enjoy the bath smut*

The war was finally over. And yet, Byleth’s job was only beginning. 

She had become the next archbishop. She was to lead the people to greatness. 

After being at war for so long, Byleth was exhausted. In her heart, she was happy that they had been successful, but also knew that she would be terribly busy from then on out. People were coming to her with requests, gifts of celebration, and cheerful conversation. They had the best intentions of course, but she felt like she needed some personal time. 

Ending a long day of busy tasks and endless questions, Byleth settled into a large bath in her room, letting the hot water and quiet soothe away her worries. The mix of the hot water with the crisp air of her room relaxed her as she left out a long sigh of relief. Candles lit the room along with a crackling fire. Letting her mind drift, she hummed to herself softly, using a cloth to wash off the grime and sweat from a long day. 

She thought of a certain man in that moment, her advisor, her confidant through the difficult times, her love. Seteth... 

A few small knocks came to her door, with the door creaking open shortly after. “Byleth? Might I come in for a moment? I had the paperwork you requested from me from Dimitri and I need a few signatures-” Seteth came in and promptly dropped the papers he was holding in shock at the sight of the goddess in her bath. 

Byleth sat up in the hot water, startled. She certainly wasn’t expecting Seteth to come into her room this late. Blushing, she wrapped her arms around her chest and gave him a stern look. “S-Seteth! I thought you fell asleep already. You scared me!” 

Seteth quickly turned the opposite way, hiding his face both in embarrassment and to cover his eyes. “I greatly apologize, I came into the room with the assumption you were still working at your desk. It seems that I was incorrect in that presumption. Please, excuse me.” 

He turned to quickly make his leave when he heard a soft “wait!” from behind him. Byleth peeked at him cutely from the inside of the bath, mustering a sheepish look, all covered in bubbles. He crossed his arms sternly and gave an inquisitive quick glance her way. 

“I apologize Seteth, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You just..surprised me. You don’t..have to leave, you know.” She gave him a shy look, moving down deeper into the water. 

Seteth blushed, looking down towards the floor. “Do you think that would be wise? I certainly would hate to disturb you. I know it has been quite the long day for us both.” 

“No..don’t leave. I want you to stay.” She gave a soft smile, reaching out with a glistening arm with soapy bubbles in order to beckon him over. 

He obliged, placing the important documents he had carried in for her on her desk and walked over, a warm smile creeping up onto his face. He placed an affectionate hand on her cheek and stroked it, the warmth from the bath making her skin a beautiful rosy shade, and looked down upon her.

“Hello my love. Forgive my intrusion.” She closed her eyes for a moment and put a hand over his, sinking her face into his palm. She then looked up at the tall man with an admiring glance. The beautiful man who had chosen to stay by her side. 

They had confessed their love to one another after the war was over and Seteth had proposed to her, but they had mainly met in private, choosing not to show affection in public quite yet. Their positions kept them fairly busy. Byleth was grateful when they had time alone. She wished they would be more open, which made her more desperate for his attention when she had it. 

He knelt beside her and took the cloth that she was using from the side of the bath. He started to clean along her shoulders and collar bone, taking care to be gentle as he went along. She could feel any lingering tension slip away as he washed her. Her face flushed. 

“Seteth..would you like to join me? There is plenty of room. We could both relax from the days events.” His face grew hot for a moment before he smiled and placed the cloth on the side of the tub once again, standing onto his feet. 

“That sounds wonderful. I would like that very much.” 

Byleth watched him slowly undress with the utmost fascination in her eyes. His broad chest and shoulders were exposed as his clothing slipped from his upper half. He undid his pants to reveal strong muscular thighs underneath, a side effect of fighting on his wyvern for hours on end. He was a spectacle to behold. Truly a blessing from the goddess herself, at least she thought. 

He stepped slowly into the tub, sinking into the water and moving close to Byleth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His gentle green eyes met hers and they both grew warm in the face at their sudden proximity.

“You were correct. This water is quite relaxing. I suddenly do not regret bothering you this late.” 

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, brushing aside her wet mint hair as he did so. She blushed. He placed his lips on hers, soft at first, but then more firm, as she pressed her chest onto his. 

Byleth could feel a pressing growth against her groin and smiled into his lips. He took his hands and caressed her sides and moved down to her thighs, teasing her as he went. She could feel the warmth starting to gather in her lower waist and suddenly felt extremely needy. 

“Seteth..I need you.” She whispered, nipping at his lip. He smiled, placing a hand between her thighs to stroke her under the hot water. She moaned softly, arching into his touch. He loved it when she begged for him. 

He rubbed circles along her clit, teasing her and stroking her for a few moments until he slipped two fingers into her. He pumped in and out gently, moving his lips up to kiss under her chin while her moans grew louder and more intense. 

He knew that the walls of her room were thin and whoever was walking by would be able to hear them doing their business, but at that point he was fine with that.

“Seteth, I can’t take the teasing anymore..I need you in me.” Byleth begged. 

“So impatient, my, my..” He tsked, pulling his fingers out of her and pulling his hand out of the water. Byleth took his hand and gave him a devious look before putting his two fingers that were in her into her mouth, sucking on them deeply up and down. 

Shocked for a moment, he watched her and his face grew hot, not being able to take his eyes off of her. “Byleth..I..” She took his fingers out and teased him even more by running her tongue along them, her eyes glinting with mischief as she never left his glance. 

With a sudden dominant fury, Seteth pushed Byleth against the side of the tub and crashed his lips on hers, not being able to control himself. Water splashed everywhere. Byleth gasped and returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

“Byleth..my love..I..am going to fuck you.” He growled, grabbing the back of her hair and thrusting his cock into her, one hand holding onto the side of the tub with a death grip. She cried out, holding onto him tightly as he pounded into her.

She loved this dominant side of him. It was part of why she fell in love with him - she loved it when he took control and was demanding. She loved it when he bossed her around and commanded her. She loved his authority. 

“Oh, Seteth! Harder!” Byleth whimpered, feeling herself tighten around his cock, her legs shaking. He towered over her as he kept thrusting into her at an even faster pace. The sounds from both of them echoed in the room and grew even louder and more intense. 

The connection between the two was truly a holy bond at that moment. 

After what seemed like an eternity of making love, Seteth finally got to the point where he felt like he was about to burst, and she felt the same. They both looked into each others eyes and knew what was about to happen. 

“Seteth, I-I can’t hold it for much longer! I’m going to-!” Crying out, Byleth orgasmed all over his cock, and within a few harsh last pumps he came at the same time, gasping and letting out a loud drawn out moan as his seed spilled into her. 

The two laid still for a moment, catching their breath, exhausted by the intensity.

Byleth then started shivering. The water in the bath had grown cold. She was also weary from the long day. She slumped against Seteth slightly and curled up into him. 

Seteth placed a soft kiss on her lips and climbed out, offering his hand to also help her out of the tub. He grabbed a towel that was laying nearby and started drying her off, making sure to be gentle. 

She took his hand and slowly guided him over to her bed, a sleepy look on her face. Water was everywhere on the floor, but that could wait until morning.

Climbing under the covers, the two laid naked together, embracing and keeping warm. He held her close as she curled up into him. He stroked her hair as they both started to doze. She knew that she could sleep soundly, knowing he would keep her safe. 

They both knew they had an early morning full of duties tomorrow, but at least neither of them would face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty bath time fun! Hope you enjoyed my first Archive fic.  
I plan on writing more with these two because I love them ~ and maybe reverse the roles next time!  
Cheers!


End file.
